


The Elimination Game

by Naner



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Degradation, Hints of Dom/sub relationship, M/M, Oral Fixation, Powerplay, Robotnik is not nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naner/pseuds/Naner
Summary: Agent Stone is recruited with several other agents to serve the infamous Doctor Robotnik. The only trouble is, the Doctor doesn't need any government lackeys to play babysitter. It's only through Stone's determination that he rises to the top to show Robotnik that he's worthy enough to claim the role as assistant.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 25
Kudos: 266





	The Elimination Game

When Agent Stone was first assigned to his new mission, he never imagined it would be with _the_ Doctor Robotnik. He had only heard murmurings of the man in the darker parts of his training when shadows spoke about destruction and chaos. Being that he was new, Stone didn’t think he’d ever be working under someone with so much power. His drone tech was the reason why America didn’t bat an eye at frequent political attacks from other countries. Why worry when you had single-handedly had _the_ best defense in your back pocket?

Stone had heard that the Doctor didn’t keep anyone with him for longer than a week. He spouted about their incompetence like clockwork and broke the lesser men and women down until they were forced to resign. This didn’t deter the agent in the slightest. He wasn’t wet behind the ears and fresh out of training. He had taken _years_ to rise up the ranks. While on the outside he seemed dopey and the friendliest man on the street, there was a steel core protecting him from the hardships he had faced.

Killing people was never _fun_ , but an agent did as they were told by their government without question. So becoming a personal assistant to a man who had aided war? Well, Stone had no qualms about it. It was just another Tuesday afternoon to him.

The mobile laboratory unit rolled up to the base and he, along with several other agents, stood at the ready. Quickly, the large door shot open to reveal the man of the hour, stairs popping out so he could stride down them to meet the new recruits. 

Stone’s heart nearly jumped right into his throat at the sight.

Doctor Robotnik was an older gentleman - 50’s but with a rubbery and spry face that made him look younger than that. Dressed in all black with red trim, he looked like a gangly supervillain if Stone had ever seen one. The small black shades on the man’s face covered his observant eyes scanning the fresh meat on his doorstep. Robotnik’s finely groomed moustache ticked upwards as he smirked at the sight.

_He would have these idiots screaming and out of his hair in a week._

“Well. You all must be the glorified babysitters that the government has decided _qualify_ to assist me on my mission.” Robotnik plucked off his shades and tucked the tiny pair of glasses away in his coat’s inside pocket. “I’ve read every single one of your files and I _know_ that you-”

The Doctor pointed a gloved finger to the agent standing beside Stone.

“You-”

Another agent, this time three bodies away.

“And _you_.” He pointed to the last agent that Stone couldn’t quite make out. “Are all dismissed effectively immediately.”

All three stared incredulously at the doctor and began to protest. Stone’s eyes fell to the Doctor’s hands and watched curiously as the madman ran his fingers along a hidden control panel in sequence. There was a soft mechanical whirr from the lab behind him and three egg-shaped robots ascended from the top of the trailer. The red lights of their sensors honed in on their threats and targeted the foreheads of the singled out agents.

“I suggest turning tail now before I make sure to _wipe you_ from all databases, Agents,” Robotnik sneered. 

Frustrated, each took their turn filing into line and heading back to headquarters. Stone felt relief at the fact that he hadn’t been so easily eliminated. It would have hurt his ego more than he would have liked to admit.

Doctor Robotnik laughed at the sight of the remaining agents, now a number he could count on one hand. He was amused that a few of them were quaking already. _Fear_ was so delicious when it was palpable like this. His attention was promptly turned to the only man standing with a firm look on his face that hadn’t faltered as he singled-out his comrades. _Impressive_.

“ _You_ ,” he cooed dangerously, stepping closer to Stone to circle him like a vulture to its prey. Robotnik scanned the agent’s vitals and noticed that he was an even harder nut to crack with his usual initiation tactics. “You seem to have the most brains in your ragtag group to not so much as _flinch_ as your fellow flunkies are picked off.”

Stone simply nodded, eyes locked onto the Doctor’s to establish his rank to the peculiar man he’d be serving. After all, he was chosen by the government to aid him, but would the _Doctor_ accept that decision? 

“Are you in charge of these imbeciles?” Robotnik inquired, determined to get a right answer from Stone or send him packing.

“No, Doctor. You’re in charge.”

That made the Doctor pause, an inhuman smirk crossing his face and making it look almost cartoonish. Even with the mustache and the stubble, his face seemed to be made out of rubber with how it contorted and twisted.

“Seems at least one of you college drop-outs knows his place. Very good, Agent…?”

“Stone.”

Robotnik nodded to himself and stood back to his full height in front of Agent Stone. He pulled up his records on his control pad to skim through as he showed the rookies their new assignment. Of course he hadn’t read up on any of those weirdos before they came - why waste the time or brain cells on it? This man deserved at least the small fraction of a second it would take to consume everything about him - from search history to his track record working for the government. Robotnik bet he could break the man in a _week_. 

Training for Agent Stone came almost second nature. He was quick to make detailed notes about how the lab operated on a daily basis. Robotnik didn’t leave much room for things he deemed to ‘slow him down’. This meant eating and drinking was solely through nutrient pouches he had on hand, Robotnik easily reaching for one to suckle on when his hands were busy. It appeared that _maybe_ he had some childhood issues that Stone wouldn’t dare pry into. 

However, Stone came to the realization that Robotnik’s lack of empathy for others may be playing into the fact that he treated _himself_ like a machine. If you oiled it and charged it to the bare minimum, it would run. That was precisely how Robotnik operated. Stone couldn’t even think of a time where he caught the Doctor winding down for the evening or just _relax_. 

It wasn’t until the week was over and Stone remained the only one standing did the Doctor even acknowledge him again.

“Agent Stone?” the crazed doctor spoked up, sitting in front of his flashing monitors scanning for the strange readings that had popped up during their small mission.

“Yes, Doctor?” the man piped up, perhaps a bit too eagerly. To be quite honest, he was pleased as punch that he was the last man remaining.

Robotnik swiveled around the man, circling him just as he had their first meeting. His clever eyes took in every detail of the seemingly average agent. It was getting to Robotnik that he hadn’t made _this one_ break. He had ten more hours until his own mental deadline to send the man screaming and running back to his mommy. _This_ was Robotnik’s true test.

“I want you to do me a favor, Stone. Go into that hallway over there and polish my Badniks.”

The command seemed unusual to Stone. Robotnik _loathed_ when people touched his ‘babies’. This was a trap. He hid his smirk as he spoke up again.

“Would you like them shined enough to see your reflection in?”

Robotnik’s face soured.

“Yes, Stone. Hop to it!” He loudly clapped his hands in front of the agent’s face, who immediately turned on his heel to do just as he was told.

It was degrading work. Stone wasn’t about to sit there and complain about unjust labor practices. He was going to _prove_ to the Doctor why he needed to **keep** him. It was more than just a pride thing. Agent Stone was beginning to grow fond of the asinine ramblings of this madman - no, of this _genius_ \- and he wasn’t ready to be dismissed yet.

There had always been a deep-seeded need for approval in Stone’s mind. Childhood trauma made it easier to break a young boy’s spirit faster than usual. Being around Robotnik was like walking on eggshells. No doubt in his mind that being Robotnik’s right hand man could cause Stone to lose a grasp on sanity or even a blow to his self-worth. However, what he was faced with now was a task. A task that would make any other simple-minded agent of his caliber to only do what they were told.

Agent Stone was determined to make Robotnik praise him just _once_. Once and he would know that he was capable of **anything**.

The cleaning didn’t take very long. He had made every note he possibly could previously about how Robotnik tended to the only things he’d let close to him. Stone knew that fucking this up would squander every chance he had in cementing his place here. This _were_ like children to Robotnik. Cared for endlessly by fidgeting hands. Firmware upgrades were nearly daily with the doctor trying to outdo himself each time. 

But Stone did not forget that these were highly dangerous weapons. If Robotnik so much as tapped the button on his controls, Stone would be wiped from history without a single thought. The scientist often reminded him of that fact. It wasn’t as if Stone was willing to test that theory. Doctor Robotnik had destroyed cities with these robots. _Murdered_ people in cold-blood. While there was no records of him doing so, Stone could see the unhinged look in the dark corners of his eyes. Those beautiful orbs of creamy brown…

 _Snap out of it!_ he chided to himself.

These daydreams were starting to get out of hand and making Stone believe that perhaps he wanted more than just _praise_ from Doctor Robotnik. Those chapped lips often looked inviting, especially as they twisted into a snarl as Robotnik barked out orders. The thrill of winding the esteemed scientist up was just so tempting. Stone knew when to reel back - the Doctor was easy to manipulate when trying to show off. Lines had never been crossed to the point where Robotnik would even notice that Stone was goading him to get so worked up.

What could the agent say? He liked a little bit of crazy with his coffee in the morning.

Talented hands waxed the sterile white shells of each Badnik nestled in the racks of the lab. These were the secondary machines that Robotnik continued to perfect his new technology on. Not just scouts but _turrets_. With a simple flick of a switch, they would circle around their prey and eviscerate them. He had seen the demonstration. It wasn’t pretty. So Agent Stone was very delicate while handling them.

It only took half an hour for them to look like tiny mirrors with how reflective they were. He smiled at his handiwork and tucked his handkerchief carefully into his pocket. 

The Doctor was looming over him, body shaking as he too stared at the quality of the man’s performance. To chastise him for an impeccable job would be foolish. Anyone could call his bluff. But Robotnik was just a mere few hours away from losing his own bet. If he couldn’t humiliate the man here, this was game over. He’d be stuck with a government lackey for the foreseeable future. Robotnik _loathed_ to be stuck with a babysitter from Uncle Sam. They questioned the legality of his actions too much for their own good. This black-suited _brat_ would be no exception if Robotnik kept him around.

Doctor Robotnik’s hands clenched into fists as he leaned in, a hair’s breadth away from touching the edge of Stone’s earlobe. The sudden heat of the older man’s breath caused Stone to pause.

“ _You think you’re done, Agent?_ ” the venomous whisper trickled into his ear.

Stone nearly lost composure. This was close even for Robotnik. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he stared straight ahead into the reflection of the pearly white shell to see the Doctor’s face close to his own. He could smell the aftershave and machine oil this close to his boss. It was _heavenly_.

“I’ve polished them to the best of my abilities, Doctor.” He swallowed dryly. 

“With your fancy cleaners, hm? You know, they say a little spitshine makes these things more _personal_ , Stone.” There was a wild look in his eyes as his grin began to tug at the corners of his lips. “My babies deserve a special touch, Agent. And you’ll provide them with that, won’t you?”

The realization began to dawn on Stone as he processed the words. Robotnik wanted him to polish these things with his _mouth_. A ping of arousal shot through Stone like white hot lightning zapping every nerve in his body. He fixed his posture and adjusted the cuffs of his jacket nervously. There were two choices: accept that this man was a nutcase who pushed things too far and leave right there _or_ stay, clean these things with his own mouth, and call out Robotnik’s bluff. Stone knew that by accepting Robotnik’s orders, the labrat would have no choice but to concede and make Agent Stone his assistant.

Stone’s breath hitched for a moment as his body took the step forward on its own. His eyes fluttered closed as he got on his knees to stare at the Badniks eye-to-eye. They were more intimidating even with their sensors a low red glow. It felt like all eyes were on him as he began. 

To be quite fair, there wasn’t an easy way to handle this. It would look silly either way but he would do it with _finesse_. His tongue darted from his mouth, wetting his lips just before he swiped up around the ocular unit of the robot. It swirled talentedly around, careful not to disturb the hibernating unit, almost as if he had a lot of practice doing things like this. Stone would admit to being trained for _anything_.

It was Robotnik’s turn to be caught by surprise. This… this wasn’t what he thought would happen. Most people would hightail it out of there at the absurd request, citing that Robotnik simply went too far in his power over them. He thought Stone to do the same. But he was a _fighter_ wasn’t he? Despite the obvious heed into submission, Stone was gaining the upper-hand by **baffling** the scientist in his display.

He watched in sheer bewilderment as Stone continued to freely humiliate himself by cleaning each Badnik with his tongue. The agent didn’t falter for a second. He used that mouth like his life depended on him and stayed on each unit until every inch of surface had been met with his mouth. Stone could feel Robotnik’s stare burn into the back of his head, almost like he was pushing him to keep moving. Fueled by his determination and, well, his own arousal, Agent Stone diligently moved until each Badnik was cleaned with his tongue.

When he was finished, his mouth popped off the cold metal with an audible sound before he wet his lips again. There was a flush on his face as the reality of his actions sank in. Perhaps it felt lewd even to him.

A shaky, gloved hand reached out to catch his jaw. Stone stared up at Robotnik, puzzled by the sight. He was trembling, chest heaving now as his eyes visibly twitched. Stone was about to ask the Doctor if he needed him to fetch some water but then his eyes caught the very visible object pressed tightly against Robotnik’s slacks. His cock was **hard**. Painfully so, it looked like from just how much it was straining against the fabric. Stone’s eyes fluttered at the sight before his head sharply turned back up to Robotnik’s glowering face.

“How _primitive_ , Stone,” the Doctor’s voice was barely more than a snide whisper. “Channeling your more carnal desires onto my machines like that. Are you perhaps… fantasizing it was something _else_?”

Stone knew the Doctor was projecting his feelings. It was an obvious tactic that the genius had used plenty of times. However, Stone _enjoyed_ the filth pouring from his lips in such a precise manner that only Robotnik could successfully pull off and make it sound _attractive_. The agent stared at Robotnik carefully while still resting on his knees, practically just a few inches away from his cock.

“Yes, Doctor.”

That gloved hand moved to thread carefully in Stone’s well maintained hair and tangled harshly in it. Stone gasped softly as he was urged against Robotnik’s thighs. The older man was trembling with his own arousal overtaking him. Stone surmised that the Doctor had never done this before and was quite nervous. He’d have to celebrate the power trip in his mind later. 

“Well then. Shouldn’t you do something about it, then, hm?”

Stone’s eyes flickered to Robotnik’s face.

“I only answer to your commands, Doctor. Acting on my own urges isn’t what I’m here for.”

The response made Robotnik shiver. Of course that stupid, pretty mouth would say precisely what he wanted to hear. It was almost _unfair_ how well Stone knew him in just this short time alone. If he kept him around, Robotnik wondered what potential the agent could have. Maybe he was more than just some stiff in a black suit. Not like he could talk - his cock was obviously the main attraction at this current moment. He needed to let off all this steam that Stone had riled him up with.

“Then be useful and take care of my problem, Agent,” Robotnik hissed, shoving Stone’s face directly against his prick.

Agent Stone made quick work of unzipping the Doctor with just his teeth, eager hands slipping into the scientist’s boxers to fish out his prize for doing so well. He was surprised at just how well equipped the older man was. The length alone was nothing to sneeze at, but the _girth_ was enough to make Stone’s heart flutter in his chest. Something like that would be tougher to handle than a Badnik. This would take some getting used to.

Stone was nothing but eager as he kissed the head of the uncut prick, lapping up a bead of precum at the tip before he wet the rest of his length for an easier time. The hand in his hair pulled him back up before he could reach the doctor’s sack, Robotnik needing him to get to the root of the matter. Eagerly, Agent Stone welcomed in his warm, waiting mouth with no protest. The taste of the older man was _delightful_. It was the only thing about him that seemed to be at all human.

Indeed, even a cold-hearted man like Robotnik adored the attention being paid to him. While it was for purely selfish reasons, he had never thought to do this with another person. That’s what robots were for! They could handle him with just enough durability to last a lifetime.

What the Doctor was quickly realizing was that flesh felt more _fun_. Being inside of that sweet mouth of Stone’s that always peppered him with eager responses was almost too much to handle. It was as if the Doctor’s circuits were shorting out. He’d be loath to admit in enjoying such animalistic behaviors with someone so beneath him, but in this instance, Stone was simply proving his worth to him.

At least that’s what the logical part was trying to convince himself.

Unable to hear the inner dialogue of the scientist’s mind, Agent Stone was simply focused on the task at hand. The Doctor was hard and he needed to resolve the issue. He tried not to get distracted by the cute way Robotnik’s face was contorting on its own as the older man began to buck needily into Stone’s waiting mouth. He merely took it as a sign to speed up the process. With his hands planted on Robotnik’s thighs, his hungry mouth fell lower and lower down Robotnik’s prick. It was easy enough to take at a pace like this, but Stone knew that he would have to make it all the way down to the base to drive his boss to the point of no return.

The way Robotnik’s hands curled in his hair felt so wonderful. He was trying his best to remain dominant, but his own arousal would be his undoing. Stone kept the smartass remarks to himself as he watched the Doctor slip fully into a more carnal state of need.

“I don’t have all day,” came the guttural growl. Stone’s head was unceremoniously shoved straight down to the hilt with some resistance from the agent. “ _That’s it, Stone! Now we’re making progress!_ ”

Tufts of brown hair swung to the side of Robotnik’s face as he rhythmically started to fuck his new toy’s face. He was determined to achieve orgasm _his_ way and caed very little about the comfort of Stone. The agent wanted to start this? Robotnik would _finish_ it.

Which he was already so close to doing. This was an entirely new experiment that Robotnik didn’t even have a hypothesis for. All of this was purely acted on in the heat of the moment. The nature of its humanity would have normally disgusted the calculated man, but Robotnik was desperate. He needed Stone to prove himself to be a valuable asset.

The man was doing just that. His eyes were half-lidded as he took the Doctor’s cock in stride. He hummed happily, vibrations from the sound rattling his boss into further animalistic need. It wasn’t _fair_ how well-equipped Stone was to handle all of these things tossed at him. Robotnik hated that handsome face looking so sweet as he took cock _beautifully_. It wasn’t fair how he had managed to get him so worked up in the first place!

“I would advise you to finish quickly, Agent Stone. I don’t have time to dilly-dally,” Robotnik mocked in his bratty tone. 

Stone smiled to himself. He wouldn’t have the Doctor be any other way for him. It was pleasure enough to watch the great and powerful man come undone with a government lackey like him just sucking his cock. He pushed harder and persevered. Sweat dripped down his brow as he took the man’s dick like a champ. Those skillful hands slipped straight to Robotnik’s ball and gave him a reassuring squeeze that he would make him cum in no time.

Frantic, twitching hands pushed Stone further along. Robotnik could no longer sit idly by and let his orgasm be controlled by someone lower in the food chain. Roughly shoving the back of Stone’s head against the nearby wall, he had him pinned helplessly as he fucked into the younger agent’s mouth. He could feel a garbled sound being choked by his cock, Robotnik’s lust fueled at the sight of the squirming man. _This_ was power. _This_ was absolute control over another living being. Having machines was all fine and dandy, but having a human rely on you for common as _air_? The thrill of it delighted Robotnik.

Stone clawed at the man who had quite literally knocked the wind out of him. His eyes watered as he was deprived of a basic necessity. Robotnik eventually let him breathe, Stone greedily inhaling before his mouth continued to be used as nothing more than a glorified fleshlight. Losing control to the Doctor felt _nice_. For once in Stone’s life, he was letting someone take his life into their own hands to mold him into something better. This was his place. He _wanted_ to be the assistant to arguably the most powerful man. Stone had won! No one had taken this indulgence with the Doctor before and now _he_ could claim victory. All he needed was Robotnik to say that he was **his** and the deal with the devil would be sealed.

Robotnik, oblivious to such a simple request, only focused on his desire to achieve orgasmic bliss with this organic matter. This feeling was foreign to him that it was sending his nerves to do unspeakably odd things that he’d have to document later. The rational thoughts in his mind slipped away the closer to climax. His thrusts became more sporadic as he pushed harder and harder into the agent’s throat.

All at once, his body stopped. It felt like his legs had locked up, fingers as tight as they could be in Stone’s hair as Robotnik truly lost himself. Fire burned in the pit of his stomach as all the determination of ruining this man’s life slipped away.

His orgasm was unlike any he had ever experienced in his lifetime. It was **powerful**. So powerful that he nearly wept as rope after rope of hot spunk left him. Robotnik trembled at his release, finally letting go so Stone could gain some semblance of control back, which he used to hold steady and take every last drop. After all, he was determined to prove useful to the Doctor.

Once his load had been deposited into that waiting mouth, Robotnik stumbled backwards and frantically tucked himself in. He smoothed back his hair and straightened up to look presentable again. Loudly, he cleared his throat and looked to the agent still on his knees.

“Agent Stone?” 

“Yes, Doctor?” Stone murmured, still in heavenly bliss from the sight of his flustered boss who had finally yielded to someone ‘lower’ than him.

“Tidy yourself up. You have paperwork to sign in my office.”

Agent Stone’s heart skipped a beat, a smile breaking out across his face. He had won the Doctor’s favor.

“I expect you there in no less than five minutes - Hop to it!”

Flustered, Robotnik turned on his heel to finish the government’s transfer request to him that had been sitting on his desk since the recruits’ arrival. Perhaps it was best to keep one of them around after all.


End file.
